


Tense

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rimming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean tries to comfort Castiel while he’s working, but it has a different affect than Dean expected.





	Tense

Castiel stood leaning over the book, deciphering the Enochian symbols on the page.  Now that they’d gotten Dean back from Michael, focus was turned on getting Jack’s powers back.  Castiel knew there had to be something in this book that could help –

Dean’s hand rested between Castiel’s shoulder blades, his thumb digging in to the place that always tightened up when Castiel was stressed.

Castiel suppressed a groan and clenched his legs together, his focus failing.  Dean, of course, had no idea that the one, small gesture had sent Castiel swirling into a state of arousal.  Castiel had done his best to keep his erogenous zones a secret from the Alpha, knowing that Dean would use them to his advantage.

“Found anything yet?” Dean asked, moving to Castiel’s side.  He leaned over the book with Castiel, his breath fanning across Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel shook his head, more to gain his concentration back than answer Dean’s question.  “No, but I am certain that this book will lead us to the solution.”

Dean hummed in response, his hand returning to Castiel’s back.  He massaged over Castiel’s shoulders a bit before finding the tight center once more.

“You’re so tense here, Cas,” Dean mumbled, moving to stand behind Castiel and dig both thumbs in.  Castiel nearly yelped, but contained himself once again.

“Dean, please,” Castiel replied, turning the page of the book.  His eyes squinted at the page, reading what he could concentrate on.

“What?  Just trying to help,” Dean said, not stopping.  

“Dean, that’s very distracting,” Castiel tried to elaborate.  The slick was starting to seep from between his legs, his reservations losing against his arousal.

Dean’s hands left him then, knowing that helping Jack was a priority for Castiel, and for him as well.  He wanted to help, that’s all.

“Sorry,” Dean groused, plopping down in the chair right next to where Castiel stood.

His head was now level with Castiel’s hips and with his Alpha senses it only took a moment for him to smell Castiel’s state.

Dean’s hand slammed down on the page, immediately getting Castiel’s attention.  “Cas?” Dean asked, less of a question and more of a demand for an explanation for the scent of slick Dean was now nearly overwhelmed with.

“Dean,” Castiel whined, Dean’s demand toppling over Castiel’s resistance.  “Do it again,” Castiel whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head hang.

Dean stood, slowly, to position himself behind Castiel once more.  His hands found Castiel’s shoulders, thumbs working their way toward the center of Castiel’s back.  Once they found that place, Castiel cried out.

He didn’t attempt to stop the slick this time, letting the heady scent of it fill the room.  Dean moaned appreciatively, his hips thrusting forward to rut slightly against Castiel’s ass, letting the Omega angel feel his interest.

“What’s the deal, Cas?” Dean asked quietly.  

Castiel shuddered with another dig of Dean’s thumb before replying.  “That’s where my wings unfold, which is a very sensitive place normally, but it’s been a while since I’ve stretched them out so it’s a bit more than usual.”

Dean grabbed Castiel and spun him around, pinning the angel between him and the table.  “That’s not good for you, Cas,” Dean commented.  Castiel knew that, of course, but now Dean knew the ins-and-outs of angel wings as well, having been an archangel for months.

Their eyes held for a minute before Dean moved abruptly, grabbing Castiel’s arm and dragging him to their room.  Once inside, Dean slammed the door and locked it, not wanting Sam to stumble in to something he couldn’t handle.

“Let them free, Cas,” Dean ordered, pulling himself up to his full Alpha height at the order.  Castiel hesitated for only a moment before shrugging his jackets and shirt off, not wanting to ruin them.  He looked to the bed, wondering what exactly was going to happen.

“May I?” Castiel asked, and Dean was pushing him toward the bed before he could even finish speaking.  Castiel laid down on his stomach, stretching his arms above his head, before looking at Dean over his shoulder.

“Shield your eyes,” he ordered.  Dean shook his head.

“Don’t need to anymore, archangel grace residue will protect me,” Dean said simply.  Castiel wondered if Dean knew that for sure, or if he just was taking a chance.

He decided to trust Dean, turning his head to rest between his arms and releasing the tension of his wings.  They stretched out into the room, filling the space.  The feathers ruffled, enjoying the free air as though they were each individual, sentient beings.

Castiel didn’t notice Dean moving in the room until his hand brushed along one wing, straightening the kinks of the feathers he found there.  Castiel tensed and relaxed at the same time – tensed in response to the coil of arousal building and relaxed under the touch of his Alpha.

Dean had obviously learned a thing or two during his time as Michael’s vessel, as he tended to Castiel’s wings like only an angel could.  The more Dean worked on Castiel’s wings, the more desperate he became, until his hips were humping down onto the mattress of their own volition.  

“There, there, angel,” Dean said, his hands moving to still Castiel’s hips.  “Let me take care of you, Omega.”

Castiel whined in need, but Dean was true to his word.  He quickly rid Castiel of the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed.  He lifted Castiel’s hips slightly so that his cock hung between his legs, his ass raised and waiting.  Dean took a moment to just watch his angel, his Omega, as Castiel practically hummed in need.

“Dean…” Castiel whimpered when it had been too long.  Dean smiled, his hands finding the globes of Castiel’s ass.  

“I’ve got you,” Dean replied before leaning forward, his tongue sliding along Castiel’s crack to taste the slick that dripped from his hole.  It was sweet as ever, and the brush of Dean’s tongue across Castiel’s skin made the angel cry out.  Dean knew that Castiel was already close from the touching, too close for Dean to get his own pleasure from this without hurting his angel.

He didn’t care, though.  Right now, this was all about Castiel.

Dean began to tongue Castiel thoroughly, rimming him sloppily before setting his tongue into a point and thrusting inside the angel, causing even more slick to seep from Castiel’s body.  Before long, Castiel’s wings were trembling and nonsense words (or was that Enochian – Dean wasn’t listening too closely) were tumbling from his lips.  Dean reached up to slide one finger inside of Castiel alongside his tongue, reaching for the place that would send Castiel over the edge.

Just one brush of his fingertip across Castiel’s prostate had the angel coming untouched, coating the bed with his spunk.  Dean worked Castiel through his orgasm, wanting to ensure that his angel was satisfied.

Before Castiel could collapse in exhaustion, Dean slipped his shirt under his stomach so there would be less of a mess.  Castiel couldn’t have cared, though, seeing as his body was mush after the wing cleaning and his orgasm.

Dean helped Castiel to lay comfortably before returning to his wings, giving them another once over to ensure he hadn’t missed any bent feathers or mess of any kind.  Castiel only hummed now, the attention less arousing and more comforting now.  

When Dean was satisfied, he curled his body along Castiel’s side, kissing his angel’s forehead.  “Let’s nap before getting back to the research,” he suggested, but when he looked at Castiel’s face, he realized that he was only talking to himself.  His angel had already fallen asleep, content and safe with his Alpha.


End file.
